Another Twisted Story
by Pokahydee - Nekoyasha
Summary: SMWeiss: This story goes along with a lemon I wrote (Just Another Lemon). Usagi does the unthinkable and as a result, the Crystal Utopia must form much sooner than previously thought!
1. Chapter 1 - Unexplainable Feelings

Another Twisted Story  
  
Note: All right, this is a spur of the moment fic, I wrote a lemon not too long ago to improve my lemon-writing skills and decided to write a fic to go along with it. Of course I'll post the lemon here as well, I'm not sure when though *shrugs* Anyway, I just kinda sat down and started writing. Please review or email me at [1]pokahydee@hotmail.com it doesn't seem like many ppl really care bout my writing anymore so I may decide to completely disappear with the exception of a few close friends that have been with me since the beginning. I hate to punish ppl, but I really don't have the heart to write anymore since it doesn't seem like anyone even cares.  
P.S. the Prologue is the lemon "Just Another Lemon" you don't HAVE to read it for a vital part of the plot, just know that something along those lines happened between Usagi and Yohji  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Wei so dun sue me. You won't get much, trust me. The characters do not belong to me but the plot and story does so steal that and I will PERSONALLY see that you are hunted down and tortured to the full extent of the law (and somewhat surpassing the law since you won't be able to walk anymore).  
  
Thoughts are italicized  
  
Dream Sequences are italicized (thoughts in dreams aren't)  
  
**** Change of scene, time, etc...  
  
Chapter 1 - Unexplainable Feelings  
  
Usagi awoke lying in a strange bed. Only when she found herself lying alone, the shades closed, and naked did she remember the night before. Yohji had left before the first light; she vaguely remembered his leaving. She wouldn't see him again and if she did, he would not mention what had happened between them. He would treat her as a child again and would partially avoid her to flirt with women more his own age. She knew if anyone found out, he would be thrown in jail in an instant because of the fact she was still a minor. She sighed to herself and her eyes were sad. If Mamoru ever found out about this, he would go after Yohji for sure. She had to protect him from that, and not a soul was to find out about the night they had spent together. She needed a good lie to tell people. Why hadn't she been home last night? Why wasn't she in school the next day? She'd never even thought of that when she left on her date with Yohji.  
  
She climbed out of bed and quickly dressed herself, standing in front of the mirror long enough to let loose her long flowing locks of golden hair from the familiar odangos that were nearly falling out anyway. She tried to smooth out the wrinkles and headed for the door when she noticed a few crumpled up bills on an empty pack of cigarettes. On the package there was scrawled a short message.  
  
`Sorry to leave you like this but we both know it is for the best.'  
  
Usagi read the beginning and nodded her head, knowing that this was a secret that could be found out by no one and must never be spoken of to anyone.  
  
`I left some money for a cab ride. I'm sure you can think of something to tell everyone because you were missing. I will not forget this night for all the world and just know that I'm sorry it had to end like this.'  
  
Usagi felt something pulling at her heart as she read the last line. It was something she wouldn't forget no matter how many years had passed.  
  
`I love you,  
  
Yohji'  
  
She felt a tear come to her eye and quickly stuffed the note into her pocket, wiping the tear away as she pushed the door behind her.  
  
****  
  
"Where's Usagi today?" Omi asked as he came into the classroom sitting beside Minako.  
  
"I don't know, her okaasan called last night and said that she wasn't home. She wanted to know if I'd seen her." Minako explained, a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Strange..." Omi said as he turned toward the front board.  
  
"Everyone quiet!" The teacher nearly shouted over the many voices that filled the room.  
  
"No one wants to listen to you, ya old hag," A boy in the back of the classroom spat as he waved a hand in her direction. "Why don't you retire already."  
  
"That's it! Go out into the hallway right now!" She snapped, pointing toward the door. He shrugged his shoulders and did as she said.  
  
"Now, does anyone else have anything to say?" She demanded, her face turning red. "It's time to take roll!" She announced as she picked up her clipboard. Omi put his head in his hands as the teacher droned on and nearly missed when his name was called.  
  
He couldn't help but think of Usagi. He couldn't explain it, but he felt drawn to her for some reason. She was just so, fun loving and carefree. He wished he could be that way, but no, he had priorities to deal with. Being an assassin lead to a very dull social life for him. While other teenagers were having parties and going to the movies, he was out killing people that were evil in their hearts. He wished he could be able to do the things a normal teenager did, but he couldn't give up his job, not yet anyway. There was still much evil in the world and little to stop it. It was his job... no, his duty to protect the innocent lives which included Usagi.  
  
He knew Usagi had a boy friend, though he was much older than she was. He felt a little jealous when he watched her latch onto his arm after school when he picked her up in his fancy car. He couldn't explain the way he felt really; she was just so... different than other girls around there were. He sighed heavily as he lay his head on the desk. He hoped she was all right.  
  
****  
  
"Tsukino Usagi!! Where were you!?!? We were worried sick!! We called everyone looking for you but no one had seen you!" Ikuko nearly shouted in worry as Usagi came through the door. Her worry quickly gave way to anger at her daughter's not checking in to let them know what was going on. "What were you thinking staying out all night and leaving your family home to worry about you?!?" Ikuko demanded with her hands on her hips as she continued to scold Usagi. Usagi gave no reason for her absence, just made her way up the stairs to her room. She walked into her room, locking the door behind her and flopped down on her bed, turning some music up loud enough to effectively drown out her mother's scolding.  
  
Usagi wasn't in the mood to be lectured again. She would think up an excuse to tell them, she just wasn't really in the mood to hear her mother yell at her again. She would wait for a little while in her room, at least until her parents had cooled down a little.  
  
She couldn't forget everything that had happened the previous night and turned over onto her back to stare at the ceiling. She remembered every detail, the scent of his body, the tone of his muscles, the gentle yet firm grip he used with her. She thought she was falling in love with him but she couldn't allow it. She was crazy about Mamoru. She didn't know what drew her to the man, but she couldn't stay away from him. What surprised her most was that he returned her feelings, a college student shared the same feelings as her.  
  
"Mamo-chan..." She whispered as she stared up at the white ceiling. It was strange, as she thought of Mamoru, she pictured honey-tan hair and deep piercing green eyes. She saw the tall lanky form of Yohji and not of Mamoru. "Yohji-kun..." She whispered as she felt the tears fill her eyes. She rolled over onto her stomach and let the tears flow freely, soaking the soft blankets that had little pink rabbits covering them.  
  
****  
  
Omi was walking down the street, his head down and his eyes sad. He had so many thoughts running through his mind at the moment, he let out a heavy sigh and picked his head up so he could see the cloudless sky. Such a beautiful day and yet he felt completely depressed and stressed out. He nearly fell over after stubbing his toe against a crack in the sidewalk. A boy from school had been passing by at the same moment and Omi stumbled forward, knocking something from the boy's hand.  
  
"Gomen nasai." Omi said apologetically as he reached to pick it up. He gasped when he saw it was a small handgun.  
  
"Give that to me." He said in a monotone voice as he held out his hand. Omi stared at him for a minute before handing the item to him. The boy said nothing else, just kept walking down the sidewalk. Omi had recognized him from his school but he wasn't sure of the name. Did it start with an N? Or was he someone entirely different? It disturbed him greatly as he continued his walk toward the flower shop. Why would someone his age have a gun? Omi was not really one to talk; he had his crossbow and darts. But still, it was broad daylight and he was carrying that weapon. "What is this city coming to?" He mused to himself as he walked through the door to the flower shop. As usual, it was already filled with giggling schoolgirls that had just gotten out of school.  
  
"Hurry Omi-kun, we've got a big crowd today." Ken said as Omi came into the shop. Omi hurriedly pulled on his apron and rushed over to the cash register to see if any of them were actually going to buy something today. Of course, Aya's timing was perfect.  
  
"If you're not buying anything leave!" He had to shout to be heard over the loud giggles and chattering that filled the store. Omi glanced over at Ken, who was arranging some flowers into a dainty vase.  
  
"Where's Yohji-kun?" Omi asked, his eyes serious as he leaned over next to Ken.  
  
"He's said he wasn't feeling well." Ken told Omi as he put the finishing touches on his masterpiece. He handed the vase to an older woman and went on busily with his work.  
  
"Has Tsukino-san stopped in today?" Omi asked as he went busily around doing his work.  
  
"Iie, I haven't seen her all day." Ken called back as he hit a few buttons on the cash register. In about a half and hour, the crowds would thin and they'd actually have a little room to breathe. That's when most of the High School and Middle School age girls went out to the malls or movie theaters and such. But not Omi, no... he was either working in the flower shop or he was out on a mission. He sighed heavily and finished arranging the pots on the shelf, his mind deep in his own thoughts as he drowned out everything around him.  
  
"What's wrong with you Omi-kun?" Ken asked as he walked back in Omi's direction.  
  
"Huh?" Omi asked, his mind resurfacing as he heard Ken's familiar voice. "Oh... nothing... just thinking about something." Omi said again, looking away. Ken smiled faintly as he picked up on what Omi was thinking, which was strange for the naïve Siberian.  
  
"You like her ne?" Ken asked, elbowing Omi lightly.  
  
"N... nani?" Omi asked, his face turning red as he thought about it for a minute. "Iie... she just wasn't in school so I... umm... I wanted to know if she was all right."  
  
"Why don't you ask her." Ken asked as he motioned toward the somber blond that was walking toward the shop. Her eyes were cast to the ground as she made her way toward the shop. She was wearing a long white skirt that went to the ground and a matching tank top with laces sleeves that went down to her elbows. She was clutching something that looked like a jacket against her chest as she walked, not even noticing what was surrounding her.  
  
"Ohayo Usagi-san." Omi said cheerfully as the blond approached the doorway. She didn't seem to notice at first and just kept walking. "Usagi-san?" He questioned again. She heard him this time and looked up to meet his gaze.  
  
"Gomen nasai Omi-kun." She said, forcing a smile on her face as she walked back toward him. "I was thinking about something and didn't even hear you."  
  
"O genki desu ka?" Omi asked as his eyes narrowed in worry.  
  
"Hai, daijoubu. I just have a lot on my mind Omi-kun, gomen." Usagi responded, widening her smile.  
  
"The teacher asked me to bring you your schoolwork. I have it upstairs if you want it." Omi said as he headed into the store with Usagi following him.  
  
"Arigato." Usagi said as she followed him into the store and toward one of the doors into an apartment of sorts. She followed him up the stairs with her eyes on the floor. She really didn't expect to see Yohji again but she really wanted to. She missed him already but she was crazy about Mamoru. She couldn't decide which one she loved more.  
  
Omi stopped in front of a door and pushed it open, walking in. Usagi followed her, her cheeks slightly pink as she saw his room. It was the typical teenage boy's room except it was kind of bare compared to the stereotype of a teenager's room. Usagi couldn't really talk though; her room was pink and covered in little rabbits. He stooped down by a book bag and pulled out a book, handing it to her. She took the book and flipped through the pages that were stuck inside of it. It's not like she was actually going to do her schoolwork. What was the point?  
  
"Doomo arigato, Omi-kun." She said quietly as she bowed. His eyes held a worried look once again at the quietness of her voice and the depressed air that surrounded her. She said that she was all right, but he could see right through that. There was something seriously wrong that she didn't want to talk about.  
  
"Usagi-san, if there's anything you need to talk about-" Omi started but was cut off as a smile appeared on her face and she spoke.  
  
"I'm fine Omi-kun, honestly." She said, trying to make the smile genuine. "I'm just a little tired and a little stressed out about school. I don't know if I'm going to pass 3^rd year High School." She said, lying as she blocked out what was truly bothering her.  
  
"All right, Usagi-san. Demo, the offer is always open." He continued as he started to lead her back down the stairs to the store.  
  
"Arigato, Omi-kun, that really means a lot to me. I may have to take you up on that offer some time." Usagi continued as she kept the smile on her face.  
  
"Also, if you need any help with school work, I'd be more than happy." Omi continued as they walked into the store.  
  
"Schoolwork?" Usagi asked, a sweatdrop appearing on the back of her head. Everyone knew that Omi was really smart and everything but she wasn't sure if she could keep up with him. He was on a much higher level than she was; it was amazing that he had been thrown in her class. He was one of the smarter ones and was thrown in one of the lower level classes. He should have been right up there with Mizuno Ami.  
  
"Hai, if you need any help, that is." Omi continued, blushing slightly as he looked down at his feet.  
  
"All right Omi-kun, arigato." She said as she hugged him. She kissed him on the cheek and headed for the door to the flower shop, missing Omi's flaming red cheeks. She turned back and waved at the door. "Ja ne, Omi-kun!" She called back over the clatter and clamor of girls.  
  
"Ja ne!" He called back, waving to the blond. He turned away from her and a smile broke out across his face and he floated through the rest of the evening.  
  
****  
  
Yohji was lying on his bed; a cigarette in his hand that was all but gone and he'd only taken one puff off of it. He just couldn't get the picture of Usagi out of his head. He was a playboy, yes; he shouldn't let leaving her affect him. He was like that with all of the women he dated with the exception of one... Asuka... she'd been the only woman he'd actually loved deeply like that. He remembered her silky hair and her creamy white skin that was like undisrupted silk. Usagi was the same way; she was beautiful in every way. Sure, she still acted like a child and wore her hair in that ridiculous style, but her body was that of a woman. She was young and vibrant and a person that he could spoil in every way possible. He just needed someone to devote his attention to; the killing was really starting to get to him. He thought he was starting to go crazy as the killing only continued.  
  
He heard her voice faintly wafting in through the cracked door and imaged that she was coming to visit him. It was only a dream, he knew, she would have no reason to come there. Besides, if he saw her again, he didn't know what he'd do. He knew that it was for the best that he stays away from her. At least until she turns eighteen, he mused to himself as a slight smirk touched his lips. Yeah, that's what he would do, he would wait for her to turn eighteen then he would go back to her... he only hoped she would wait for him.  
  
::Fin::  
  
February 6, 2002  
  
All right, that's the first chapter, I know, not much has happened yet. Keep in mind this is a spur of the moment fic, I have nothing planned out, I'm just writing what comes to me. I have no plot made up yet, I dunno what's gonna happen next (like in most of my fics *sweatdrop*). Anyway, my email is [2]pokahydee@hotmail.com drop me a line some time. Oh, just like all my fics, if I dun get any reviews, I don't continue. I won't write another chappie unless I get 15-20 reviews.  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com  
2. mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com 


	2. Chapter 2 - Lilies Suit You

********

Another Twisted Story

Note: All right, this is a spur of the moment fic, I wrote a lemon not too long ago to improve my lemon-writing skills and decided to write a fic to go along with it. Of course I'll post the lemon here as well, I'm not sure when though *shrugs* Anyway, I just kinda sat down and started writing. Please review or email me at pokahydee@hotmail.com it doesn't seem like many ppl really care bout my writing anymore so I may decide to completely disappear with the exception of a few close friends that have been with me since the beginning. I hate to punish ppl, but I really don't have the heart to write anymore since it doesn't seem like anyone even cares.  
_P.S. the Prologue is the lemon "Just Another Lemon" you don't HAVE to read it for a vital part of the plot, just know that something along those lines happened between Usagi and Yohji_

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Weib so dun sue me. You won't get much, trust me. The characters do not belong to me but the plot and story does so steal that and I will PERSONALLY see that you are hunted down and tortured to the full extent of the law (and somewhat surpassing the law since you won't be able to walk anymore).

Thoughts are _italicized  
_Dream Sequences are _italicized _(thoughts in dreams aren't)  
**** Change of scene, time, etc…

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Lilies Suit You**

Usagi yawned as she walked into the flower shop. It was nearly five o'clock and she had finally managed to get over there for her tutoring. Omi had called her earlier that day to see what kind of help she needed and she had reluctantly agreed to come over. The bell above the door made a quiet tinkle as she entered and the familiar redhead, the one called Aya, approached her.

"Are you Omi's friend?" He asked as he held a pot of flowers in one hand and a hose in the other. She just nodded and looked at the floor, she was really intimidated by him… He was tall and seemed somewhat threatening; he just seemed so cold and distant. Not at all like the rest of the guys that worked at the flower shop. His fire-red hair and deep chilling violet eyes scared her in a way, it was like he could see straight into her soul and read her secrets. "He'll be out in a minute." He stated simply as he went back to his job.

She walked over by the counter and sat down in a chair next to an older woman with a cat lying upon her lap. The old lady smiled pleasantly at Usagi while petting the fur-ball that lay in her lap. It felt like she had been waiting for an hour when a familiar voice sounded from behind her.

"Usagi-chan?" The voice asked, shock sounding in the voice. Usagi turned around to meet the eyes of Yohji who looked just as shocked as she felt.

"Yohji-kun…" She breathed, her throat tightening as tears threatened to spill over. She wanted to run to him and embrace him but she knew she couldn't. He took her gently by the arm and led her through one of the back doors of the store. He led her up a set of stairs to a closed door. Usagi saw him dig into his pocket and pull out a key that he used to unlock the door.

"What are you doing here Usagi?" He asked as he locked the door behind her. He walked over and sat down on the bed, pulling a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it. She sat down beside him on the bed beside him with her hands clasped in her lap. "You know I can't see you right now."

"Demo, Yohji-kun, I didn't come here to see you." Usagi said, fanning her face as wisps of smoke surrounded her face.

"Nani? Who did you come to see then?" He asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"I came to see Omi-kun." Usagi said quietly, not meeting Yohji's eyes.

"Omi-kun?" Yohji asked, raising an eyebrow. "You came to see the kid?" He asked, chuckling lightly to himself. "I thought you were looking for a real man, Usagi-chan." He said seductively as he drew her near to him. Usagi's cheeks began to flame as he spoke and she felt his lips gently caress her neck.

"Iie, it's nothing like that Yohji-kun," Usagi said, pushing him back a little. "Omi-kun is tutoring-" She gasped as she felt his hand slip up her shirt. "Yohji-kun…" She breathed, her breath coming out in short gasps.

"Tutor?" He questioned as his lips moved from her neck to her lips. He captured her lips in a gentle kiss and let his tongue slip into her mouth. She seemed to still be afraid, not wanting to respond.

"O-negai, Yohji-kun…" She breathed into his mouth. "We can't do this-" Her voice stopped as his fingertips grazed over her firm stomach and kept on their descent downward. "Iie, Yohji-kun…" She whimpered as she felt his weight shift on top of her. "Stop Yohji-kun…"

"What's wrong Usagi-chan?" He asked as he broke his lips away from hers. He cupped her face in both hands and kissed her forehead lightly.

"We can't do this Yohji-kun… I, I don't want anything bad to happen to you because of me." Usagi said truthfully as she brushed a strand of honey-colored hair from his eyes. He seemed satisfied with her answer and rolled off. He slipped his arms under her back and helped her sit up.

"Hmm… when do you turn eighteen now?" Yohji asked, scratching his chin. She blushed a little and looked down at her hands.

"I won't be eighteen for another ten months." She said truthfully. The school year was almost over now and she was one of the oldest ones in the class. It became out of her laziness that she hadn't passed a grade while still in Middle School.

"Well, this won't be illegal forever Usagi-chan," He said as a smirk broke out across his face. "Just ten more months ne? I think I can wait." He said as he kissed her gently on the lips. She was blushing when he pulled away from her and her eyes were filled with tears.

"You'll really wait?" She asked through her tears, shocked and happy that he had said such a thing. He just nodded and kissed the back of her hand.

"Trust me, Usagi-chan," He said giving her a wink. "Better head downstairs before Omi-kun worries." Usagi nodded and stood up, letting her arms encircle his waist for a minute before leaving.

"Dai suki." Usagi said as she left the room and headed down to the main sitting room in the downstairs.

"Dai suki, Usa-chan…" He said as the door closed silently behind her. _Gomen Usagi… demo, I don't know if I can wait that long for you…_ He thought to himself rather sadly as he threw himself back down onto the bed.

Usagi followed the path Yohji had chosen to bring her up there and soon found her way down into the sitting room. She walked into the room and saw that Omi was sitting in front of a computer typing away furiously. He didn't seem to notice that she had even entered the room as she walked up behind him.

"Omi-kun?" She questioned as she peeked over his shoulder. There were some weird things on the computer screen; it looked almost like he was hacking into something. It said something like 'classified' or something along the lines of that.

"Usagi-san?" Omi questioned as he hit a button on the keyboard and the screen went blank. He turned around, looking like he had been caught doing something he wasn't supposed to do.

"What was that Omi-kun?" Usagi questioned, not really knowing what to think.

"Oh, Omi-kun is looking up a little porn again ne?" Yohji asked as he walked into the room. The same cool, self-assured expression and air seemed to follow him everywhere he went. Omi turned bright red at this comment and Usagi couldn't help but laugh.

"Stop messing around." Omi said, still a little red as he walked over to the couch and plopped down. Usagi followed suit and sat beside him and opened up her bag. "What do you want to work on first Usagi-san?" Omi asked as he pulled a stack of books out from under the table and placed them on top of it.

"Umm… I don't know, it doesn't really matter really." Usagi said, not really looking forward to any type of studying. "It's not too good to have the smartest person in school tutoring the dumbest." Usagi said as she blushed with embarrassment.

"You're not dumb Usagi-san." Omi said smiling warmly at her. Usagi managed a partial smile back but still looked doubtful.

"Once we get started you'll see." Usagi said, a sweatdrop on the back of her head. She really didn't want Yohji to watch her study. It made her feel even dumber. At least when it was just her and Omi, she wouldn't feel dumb because Omi knows she's not the smartest person in the world. She just didn't want Yohji to think less of her because she was a terrible student.

"Is he bothering you?" Omi asked as he followed Usagi's gaze toward Yohji.

"Umm… iie, I just feel dumb because you're really smart Omi-kun." Usagi said still blushing from embarrassment.

"I'm not that smart Usagi-san, you'll see." Omi said a blush spreading across his cheeks as well.

****

Mamoru was walking to his apartment after one of his later classes and saw Usagi go into the new flower shop in town. He stopped and was about to go in and say 'hi' to her when a man with red hair let her go through one of the back doors into the apartments behind. _Nani?!?_ He thought to himself as the girl disappeared behind the door. _Is she cheating on me with that guy?_ His mind demanded as he saw the way she smiled at someone with honey-colored hair that was down nearly to his shoulders. _I'm going to have to have a chat with that girl on our date tomorrow night._ He made a mental note of everything he had seen and continued on his way.

"Mamo-chan?" A feminine voice asked from behind. Mamoru turned to see a young woman with long brown hair down nearly to her waist curled elegantly and made to frame her pretty face. She appeared to be about twenty years old. "Is that you Mamo-chan?" She asked again as she edged nearer to him. A smile broke out on her face as she recognized him.

"Mai-chan." He said as he recognized the girl instantly. "You know you can't be around me in public." He commented as her arms wrapped loosely around his waist.

"Demo, I had to see you again Mamo-chan. I had to know when we were going to get together again and have a little fun." She said, pouting slightly as she ran a finger with blood-red nail polish over his bottom lip.

"I'm taking my girl friend on a date tomorrow so how about you meet me in my apartment at ten o'clock all right?" He asked as her lips brushed over his in a light kiss.

"All right, I'll be waiting." She said seductively as she continued her journey down the street. Mamoru scowled slightly when he looked back into the store and saw the many teenaged girls that were flirting with the workers.

"We'll see…" He said as he walked away.

****

Usagi hurriedly pulled her hair up into the familiar style that she had always worn, two buns on her head. She had been considering a new style for a while now. She was getting a little older and the hairstyle made her look really childish. Besides, since she was still near Yohji now, she wanted to look sophisticated even if he knew that she wasn't really like that. She was dreading this date; she really didn't want to be with Mamoru anymore. She had feelings for him, but the way she felt about Yohji was just so… so different. Mamoru had tried some things a few times while she was in his apartment with him, but she hadn't let him. She'd stopped him and left immediately afterward.

"I'm going to cancel it…" She said aloud to herself as she held up a cute dress. It was short and pink with little ruffles on the bottom of the skirt. It was cute, definitely a 'Usagi' dress was a thought that would come into anyone's mind if they had seen it. "Iie… I can't do that…" Usagi said, sighing as she fell onto her back on the bed. Mamoru's face was in her mind but it was different somehow. It wasn't the charming person she'd started dating. She hadn't even remembered why he'd started to like her… he had always teased and made fun of her when she was in Middle School. It seemed like over night, he just completely changed and now he was in love with her. It was really strange. It was different with Yohji. She sighed and let her mind wander back to the day when she'd first heard of Koneko.

__

"Usagi-chan!" Naru cried as she ran ahead of Usagi. Usagi had already succeeded in falling on her nose four times in their run home from the school. She didn't know why Naru was running, but she followed anyway. Naru had told her about a new shop nearby but hadn't said anything about what type of place it was or why they were going there.

"Slow down Naru-chan!" Usagi whined as she stood up and rubbed her sore nose. "I can't run anymore, my chest hurts." Usagi whined again as Naru stopped and turned around to face Usagi.

"Come on, Usagi! We have to get there before any of them go on break!" Naru had explained as she grabbed Usagi's wrist and pulled her along at a little slower of a pace than before.

Usagi and Naru ran for several more minutes before they stopped in front of a flower shop. Usagi gasped when she saw all of the teenaged girls that were standing around and was even more surprised with the people that were working there. They were absolutely GORGEOUS! It wasn't just one of them, though, all four of them were HOT! She immediately felt her cheeks fill with warmth and knew that she had broken out into a blazing blush.

"Wow, there sure are a lot of people here…" Usagi commented on the situation. Naru nodded and giggled at Usagi. Sometimes she could be so brain-dead. She acted like she didn't notice those guys but Naru had known all along because that had been what she'd heard about ahead of time.

"The person that told me about this store said that the youngest one goes to our High School too. I've never really seen him though." Naru explained.

"I already have a boyfriend Naru-chan, I shouldn't be here to check them out with you." Usagi said as she blushed slightly. "Besides, I know Omi-kun. He's in one of my classes, demo… he's a lot smarter than I am." Usagi said with a slight blush.

"Ohayo Usagi-san." Omi said cheerfully as he recognized the blond girl from his class. "What brings you here?" He asked, making some small talk.

"I heard about a new store and me and Naru wanted to check it out." Usagi said nonchalantly.

"Well, I wish I could stay and talk, but I have a lot of work to do." Omi said as he went back into the store, squeezing past the hoards of teenage girls that were trying to grope him as he passed.

"You'd think they were Rock Stars by the way everyone treats them." Usagi said giggling as she watched Omi trying to swat the hands away that were trying to feel him up.

"Are those girls even buying anything-" Naru started.

"If you're not buying anything then leave!" A harsh voice nearly shouted. The owner of the voice appeared to be an impatient looking man with red hair. It was obvious he had a short temper and from the reactions of the 'customers' he did this quite often. Instinctively, the girls all grabbed the nearest pot or bouquet and thrust it toward the cash register. Usagi giggled again and followed Naru into the store.

"Look at how pretty these are!" Usagi squealed when she saw a bouquet of lilies in a vase. "They smell so good!" She giggled as she leaned over to smell them. Naru stood beside her and pretended to be looking at the flower. Usagi sighed and followed her gaze, seeing a guy with dark brown hair.

"He's dreamy." Naru sighed as she stared on at the brown-haired guy wearing a soccer jersey and matching shorts.

"Why don't you go ask him to help you with something." Usagi giggled as she shoved Naru toward him.

"Demo-" She stated but Usagi had already pushed her over toward.

"Ask him to help you find some flowers for your 'sick' mother." Usagi said, winking at Naru. Naru blushed and approached the guy. Usagi smiled and turned back to the flowers she'd been looking at. When she turned back around, her eyes met with a set of stunning emerald ones and she stumbled backward and landed on the ground.

"Itai!" She cried as she hit the hard ground. She looked back up at the guy with honey-colored hair and puffed out her cheeks in anger. "Baka! You scared me!" Usagi cried as she swat away the hand he offered to help her up with.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to scare you." He said, smiling warmly at the blond. "I'm Kudou Yohji. Can I help you with anything?" He asked, smiling at the blond. Sure, she was a little young, but sometimes he liked to humor them. They were always cute when they blushed.

"Iie, I'm just fine!" Usagi said as she stuck her nose in the air, an angry look still on her face.

"Hmm…" Yohji said as he took her hand. He ran a finger along the lines on her hand and looked up a moment later with a smirk. "Lilies suit you." He stated simply, sending her his award-winning smile. Usagi couldn't help but blush at his antics. He was flirting and she didn't know how to react. She already had Mamoru and now this guy was flirting. Usagi knew it was probably just harmless but she couldn't help but be flattered because it looked like all of the guys that worked there seemed to brush the girls off like they were just regular customers, not matter how many tried to grope them.

"Yohji-kun, I need some help over here!" Omi called from the other side of the store. Yohji smiled at Usagi once more and shook her hand, heading over toward Omi to help him with a sack of peat moss he was trying to put up on a shelf. Usagi watched him go with a blush staining her cheek before she looked down at the note he'd left her. Usagi gasped slightly as she saw a phone number scrawled across the paper in red ink.

"Did you see that guy Usagi-chan?" Naru came back over toward Usagi with a blush on her cheeks. Her face was red and she acted like she was floating. "He's great." Naru breathed. Usagi glanced down at her watch and nearly shouted.

"Oh no! I'm gonna be late!!" Usagi cried as she started toward the door. "I'll see you later Naru-chan, I'm gonna be late for my date!"

Usagi smiled to herself as she remembered her first meeting with Yohji. He was always like that, such a flirt. That, of course, hadn't been the last time Usagi had been to Koneko. She'd gone up there nearly every day like all of the other teenaged girls that swooned over them. It was strange that Yohji had actually taken an interest in her. He could have had any girl he wanted… hell Mamoru could probably have any girl he wanted. It was really strange to Usagi.

Usagi stood up and walked to her closet. She'd decided that she was going to stand Mamoru up. She really didn't want to see him right now. She was going to go and have some fun instead. A nightclub sounded like fun. She needed to get out and away, dancing was always fun. She smiled to herself and pulled something out of the very back of her closet. Her mother didn't know that she had this outfit, she'd gone out and bought it by herself and had hidden it in the back. She held the dress up to her body and smirked as she looked at the reflection in the mirror.

"This will be fun." Usagi said giggling as she quickly pulled the dress on as well as the accessories she'd bought to go along with it.

Usagi walked to her window and looked out. Good, it was dark enough so they might not see her climbing down the tree. Usagi was really tired of her parents; all they ever did anymore was fight. Even Shingo had been sneaking out or boarding himself up inside for days on end. At least Usagi was still going to school; Shingo was now refusing to even go to school. When his parents were mad enough about it, though, they would take him to school themselves. That was rare though, and when it did happen, Shingo would wait until they were gone and then leave.

Usagi put some pillows and clothes under her blankets and shaped it into a sleeping form before she quietly opened the window and climbed out into the tree outside of it. She closed the window behind her and lowered herself carefully down the branches to the ground. She walked out the gate and made her way down the streets.

****

Omi walked into the nightclub, Oka had followed him and he'd had to save her from a bunch of guys. Stupid girl… she didn't know the reason he was here. He frowned to himself and sat at the bar, ordering something to drink. Even though he was underage, they gave it to him because he didn't look underage in his getup. He sighed and looked around, searching for any signs that may lead to the whereabouts of all the people that had been disappearing. They'd received information that people were disappearing from nightclubs and were being hunted so he'd put himself under cover to find out where they were taken.

"Omi-kun?" A familiar voice asked from behind him. Omi turned toward the voice and gasped slightly. Standing in front of him was Usagi… at least, he THOUGHT it was Usagi. He'd never seen her dress like that before. She was wearing a skin-tight, strapless, leather dress that hugged her curves seductively. The dress cut off high up on her thigh and there was a slit up both sides of the skirt that were cut almost indecently high. She wore knee-high black boots and slung over her shoulder was a knee-length leather jacket. Her hair was pulled up into several spiky buns all over her head that had streaks of blue, pink, and silver. It looked like Usagi… only, it was a different side of her.

"Why are you staring Omi-kun?" Usagi asked through her blush.

"G… gomen." Omi said as he looked away with his cheeks stained crimson red.

"Come and dance with me all right? All the guys out there keep trying to grope me, you'll protect me ne?" Usagi asked as she pulled him out onto the floor.

"Usagi, what are you doing here?" Omi asked as she pulled him out onto the floor.

"Same as you, I came to have a good time." Usagi giggled as she found a spot on the floor and started to dance. Omi just stood still for a second, watching her move. "Omi-kun." Usagi pouted as she took his hands. She put his hands on her hips and made him dance with her. He face was bright red. He'd never seen this side of her… Actually, neither had Yohji or Mamoru.

****

Omi had made Usagi leave a while back; he didn't want her to get mixed up in this mess. He was the only one sitting at the counter at the moment. Most everyone had already left when he was approached from behind.

"Hey kid, you wanna see something cool?" The guy asked. Omi was ready for this; he knew what was going to happen next. He followed the guy out one of the back exits of the nightclub and gasped at what he saw. He felt the guy grab him roughly from behind and put something over his face.

"Iie… Usagi-san…" He whispered as his eyes closed and he lost consciousness.

**::Fin::**

* * *

March 31, 2002

Well, that's it for this chapter. I left ya on a nice… err… I should say mean cliffie this time. I had fun writing this chapter. This ficcie is a lil different than most of mine, I dunno if anyone's really noticed a change in my style but I'm getting sick of writing all these cliché love stories. Usagi gets sent to another world, she meets someone, falls in love, meets some sort of trouble, it all ends happily ever after. I thought it was kinda cool to start in the middle of the 'love' story. *shrugs* I'm rambling, but anyway, I like this ficcy… Prolly moreso than "Betrayal in its Truest Form" (my other WK/SM ficcy). Well, email me at pokahydee@hotmail.com 

**Another Twisted Story**


	3. Chapter 3 - Hunters of Light

1 Another Twisted Story  
  
Note: All right, this is a spur of the moment fic, I wrote a lemon not too long ago to improve my lemon-writing skills and decided to write a fic to go along with it. Of course I'll post the lemon here as well, I'm not sure when though *shrugs* Anyway, I just kinda sat down and started writing. Please review or email me at pokahydee@hotmail.com it doesn't seem like many ppl really care bout my writing anymore so I may decide to completely disappear with the exception of a few close friends that have been with me since the beginning. I hate to punish ppl, but I really don't have the heart to write anymore since it doesn't seem like anyone even cares.  
  
P.S. the Prologue is the lemon "Just Another Lemon" you don't HAVE to read it for a vital part of the plot, just know that something along those lines happened between Usagi and Yohji  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Wei( so dun sue me. You won't get much, trust me. The characters do not belong to me but the plot and story does so steal that and I will PERSONALLY see that you are hunted down and tortured to the full extent of the law (and somewhat surpassing the law since you won't be able to walk anymore).  
  
Thoughts are italicized  
  
Dream Sequences are italicized (thoughts in dreams aren't)  
  
**** Change of scene, time, etc…  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 - Hunters of Light  
  
"Ohayo Omi-kun." Usagi said grimly as she saw Omi's eyes flutter open. She had been awake for some time now and had been waiting for Omi to wake up. She was afraid but she tried not to show it. She had Omi with her and that gave her a little bit of comfort even if she barely knew him.  
  
"Nani?" He asked as he blinked his eyes into the dim light. He didn't recognize the voice at first from the massive wave of nausea that had fallen over him. "Where are we?" He questioned as the he slowly became more oriented with his surroundings. This was his mission… he had to find out where they were taking him… wait… why was Usagi here? "Nani? Usagi- san?!?" He nearly yelled. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I don't know where we are, Omi-kun. Some guys grabbed me and when I woke up, I was here." She said with a sweatdrop on her forehead. She squirmed as she tried to pull down on her mini-skirt. It was too short for the way she was forced to sit.  
  
Oh man… this is bad… Omi thought to himself as he struggled against the ropes that held him the best he could. They were tighter than he thought. He didn't even have anything he could grab to cut through them. Why did Usagi have to be there? He cursed out loud as he felt the warm, sticky liquid on his wrists.  
  
"Omi-kun, I'm scared." Usagi said as she tried to scoot toward him.  
  
"Don't worry Usagi-san, you'll be fine. I promise." He said as a determined look crossed his face.  
  
"Quiet!" A man yelled over the whispering hostages. "You are all prey for hunting." He declared calmly. He smirked as he heard the frightened gasps and cries.  
  
"N… nani?" Usagi stammered brokenly. Her mouth dropped open and her face paled. She felt all the blood run out of her face and her heart fell into her stomach. "P… prey?"  
  
"We'll let you go when we get to the forest. If you want to live, you'd better start running." The man said with a smirk. He held a shotgun in his hand and smirked down at the frightened people. Omi's muscled tightened and glared deeply at the man. Kuso! What am I supposed to do about Usagi?!? He asked himself inwardly.  
  
"They're going to… hunt us?!?" Usagi cried in fear. Her eyes were the size of saucers and her skin was a pale white. "I'm too young to die!" She cried out loud as loud sobs escaped from her throat.  
  
"Calm down, Usagi-san. I won't let anything happen to you." Omi said as he scooted as close to her as he could get with his arms tied. A man came over and cut the ropes on Usagi and then Omi. Omi wrapped his arms around her shaking shoulders and pulled her against him. He glared deeply at the man as he held the terrified bunny.  
  
A few moments later the truck stopped and everyone was forced outside. Usagi stuck close to Omi's side as the sound of dogs barking neared them. Usagi gasped as she saw the jaws of the dogs as they approached. Their teeth were looked very sharp, she knew they'd rip right through her skin with ease. She cringed at the thought and her grip tightened on Omi's shoulder.  
  
"Come on!" Omi called as he pulled her along behind him. She ran along behind him, struggling to keep up.  
  
"Matte Omi-kun! You're going too fast!" She cried as her breath came out in tight gasps. Usagi had never been much of a runner to begin with. She didn't even really like to run very much so this was killing her. She was out of shape so it was killing her lungs.  
  
"Hayuku!" Omi called as he continued to pull Usagi along behind him. Usagi's heel dug deep into some mud and she fell on her face.  
  
"Itai…" She whimpered as she rubbed her ankle. She didn't think it was broken but she had done something to it. Omi dropped to her side and scooped her up in his arms. The dogs were right behind them; Omi could feel the jaws at his heels.  
  
"Can you run?" Omi asked as he carried the blond girl. Usagi shook her head and gripped her ankle.  
  
"Iie, I don't think so." She said quietly as a pained expression crossed her face. "Demo, I can try." She whimpered.  
  
"Iie, those dogs are too close." Omi cried as he kept on running. Usagi frowned and jumped out of Omi's arms, standing on one foot. "Usagi-san!!" Omi cried in surprise as she sprang from his arms.  
  
"Over here!" Usagi called as she limped away from Omi.  
  
"Baka!! What are you doing?!?" Omi demanded as he ran toward Usagi. Usagi reached into her pocket and clutched something tightly in her hands.  
  
"Get out of here Omi!" Usagi snapped as she felt her fingers close around a brooch in her pocket. It was just something she'd always kept with her, it made her feel safe. She knew it would give her the courage she needed and she didn't really want to involve Omi in this. He had to get away from there, she didn't care what happened to her at this point.  
  
"Iie!" Omi shouted as he ran toward the girl. He tackled her to the ground just as one of the dogs was about to attack. Usagi felt herself hit the ground and felt her breath go out in a 'whoosh'. When she was finally able to pull air into her lungs, she found herself looking at the ground. Omi had flung her over his shoulder and was running at full speed.  
  
"Put me down Omi-kun…" She mumbled tiredly as she clutched the brooch tightly in her fist. "I can handle this." She said quietly as she was engulfed in darkness.  
  
Omi laid Usagi down in the back of the cave he'd run into a few moments before. She seemed to be really out of it, her eyes were glazed over and her fists were clenched tightly together. He leaned her up against the wall and lightly shook her shoulders.  
  
"Usagi-san? Daijoubu?" He asked as her eyes cleared and she looked straight at him.  
  
"Nande?" She questioned as she surveyed the cave she sat in. Omi stood over her, a worried look on his face. "Hai… daijoubu." She repeated as she rubbed her chest. Her lungs were burning from the effort it took to pull oxygen into them.  
  
"You're safe right now, Usagi-san." Omi explained as he pulled her against his chest. Usagi blushed slightly but felt safe with his arms wrapped around her shoulders. She pulled away a minute later, the brooch still held tightly in her hands. "What's that?" Omi inquired as he looked at the trinket.  
  
"I really don't know." Usagi explained. "It's just something I found a long time ago. I keep it with me because it gives me courage."  
  
"You were very brave back there Usagi-san. Demo, that was a very stupid thing to do." Omi said sternly as he looked down at the blond. Usagi looked away, slightly ashamed.  
  
"Gomen nasai." She mumbled as she slipped the brooch back into her pocket. "My head hurts." Usagi complained quietly as she put her head in her hands. Omi's eyes narrowed slightly as he reached into his pocket.  
  
"Here." He said as he extended his hand to Usagi. Lying in the palm of his hand were two white pills. Usagi looked at him strangely, not willing to take something if she didn't know what it was. "It's a pain killer, it will help you get rid of your headache." He explained. Usagi nodded in agreement and took the pills, making a face as she swallowed them without water. She suddenly felt like she weighed a hundred pounds as she swooned slightly. Omi caught the girl as she fell forward, smiling sadly down at her sleeping form. "Gomen, Usagi-san."  
  
****  
  
Yohji grumbled to himself as he pushed the gas pedal down harder. What was Usagi doing there anyway? Omi had protected her as best he could but she'd still come out with a few nice sized gashes. Yohji frowned in thought and turned his head back to the road in front of him. Usagi lay asleep beside him, mumbling something incoherently.  
  
"Usagi no baka…" Yohji grumbled to himself. "What were you thinking?" He didn't notice her stir in her sleep. Her eyes opened partially but she remained the same way she'd been the whole trip. "You could have been killed." He continued grimly. "Kuso… I wasn't there to protect her."  
  
"N… nani?" A quiet sound met Yohji's ears. He glanced down at the blond girl and pulled the vehicle over on the side of the road. "What happened?" She questioned as she painfully turned toward his voice. Her vision was blurred and she couldn't make out anything that surrounded her. She felt someone's arms encircle her and knew immediately whom it was. His scent was the same, and his lips on her forehead were the same. "Yohji-kun?" She questioned as his fingers wove their way through her hair, which had completely fallen out of the spiky buns.  
  
"Baka, what were you doing there?" Yohji demanded in slight anger but mostly in worry. Usagi's vision was finally starting to clear as his emerald eyes peered into hers.  
  
"I… I wanted to go dancing." Usagi explained as he pulled her against his chest.  
  
"O-negai, don't do anything like that again. The city is dangerous these days." Yohji explained as he held her against his chest.  
  
"I won't, demo how do you know what happened?" Usagi questioned as she pulled away and looked at him strangely. He was caught off guard but managed to turn it into a smirk.  
  
"Judging from the bruises and the way you're dressed, I kind of figured it out." Yohji explained. "Besides, Omi-kun came back and told me where you were."  
  
"Where is Omi? Is he all right?" Usagi questioned worriedly. Yohji's smirk disappeared as he saw something in her eyes. It was worry, but he thought he saw something more. Was he actually jealous of the kid?  
  
"Hai, he's all right." Yohji said as the confident look returned to his face. "Aya-kun took him to the hospital to get looked over. Omi wanted to come back for you, but Aya insisted."  
  
"Oh." Usagi said quietly as she looked away from Yohji. "I was so scared…" Usagi mumbled quietly as she hugged her arms. She felt his arms encircle her waist and pull her against him.  
  
"I'll protect you, Usa-chan." Yohji said quietly as his lips touched the soft skin of her neck. Usagi turned toward him and took his face into her hands. She was searching his eyes for something as she brushed the hair back from his face.  
  
"I won't do anything like that alone again, Yo-chan." She said, blushing a little as she used 'chan' with him. He saw her eyes closed as she leaned toward him and took the opportunity. He wrapped his arms around her waist tighter and drew her closer to him. His lips brushed over hers lightly once before her mouth opened and let his tongue inside to explore. He had never felt himself melt into a kiss like he did this one. It was something neither one had ever felt before in a kiss. She felt his hands trail up her back and weave through her hair as she pushed her lips harder onto his. Yohji smiled mentally as he felt her tongue slip into his mouth eagerly. He would have continued if it hadn't been for the incessant beeping from behind.  
  
"All right, I'm going!" Yohji yelled back to the cars behind him. He pushed away from Usagi and turned his attention back to the road, pulling the car out with a squeal of the tires.  
  
"My parents are going to be mad." Usagi mused to herself with her hands crossed in her lap. "I'm sick of making excuses, Yo-chan." Yohji smiled faintly and reached down to squeeze her hand.  
  
"Don't look so sad, koneko. It doesn't suit you." Yohji said as he held out his palm where a lily sat. Usagi looked surprised, she didn't know where the lily came from.  
  
"How did you do that Yo-chan?" Usagi inquired eagerly as a smile broke out across her face.  
  
"Magic." He said with a smirk. She took the lily and put in behind her ear and smiled up at Yohji.  
  
"You have to teach me some magic then." Usagi said cheerfully as she leaned her head against his arm and gripped his hand lovingly. Yohji chuckled lightly. She was a cute girl, a little childish, but she was someone that he could spoil and surprise. She was still at the age where everything was something new and special and she would treasure the little things like a lily.  
  
Yohji smiled at the girl. There was something special about her all right. She could get anything she wanted with a pout, from him at least. Actually, from most of the people around her. She always faced the world with a smile and a positive attitude. There weren't many people like her; she was one in a billion. There was no way he was going to be able to wait for her, though. He felt bad making all of these promises, but he just couldn't do it. It was hard enough sitting next to her in the car, he wanted to turn around and drive the other way. He wanted to take her away from Tokyo and start a new life, one that didn't involve being an assassin.  
  
****  
  
Yohji pulled up by the curb and Usagi climbed out and waved as he drove off. She smiled sadly as he pulled away. She wished she didn't have to leave. She had to think about Mamoru though. She had feelings for both Yohji and Mamoru; she didn't know how she was going to be able to choose between the two of them.  
  
"Ohayo Usako." A voice said from behind her. Usagi jumped at the sound of the voice and the 'pet' name that was spoken.  
  
"M… Mamo-chan." Usagi gasped as she turned around to see his dark brown hair and ice blue eyes. She was still dressed in the tight dress from the night before and blushed slightly as she looked at the ground.  
  
"Where were you last night, Usako? I waited for you." Mamoru inquired as he glared down at her. Usagi kept her eyes on the ground while she kicked a rock away nervously.  
  
"Some other plans came up." Usagi said nervously. She didn't want to tell him the truth, especially after he saw her get out of Yohji's car.  
  
"So you're seeing some guy behind my back? Is that it?" Mamoru demanded angrily as he grabbed her wrist and began to drag her toward an alleyway.  
  
"Let go Mamoru, you're hurting me!!" Usagi cried as he pulled her roughly toward the alley. She struggled against him, but to no avail. He was much stronger than she was. He shoved her up against the brick wall and slapped her sharply across the face.  
  
"Who was that?" He demanded through clenched teeth as he gripped her tightly by the arms.  
  
"He was a friend, let me go!" Usagi cried as she felt tears stinging in her eyes.  
  
"You're not allowed to see him anymore!" Mamoru growled out as he glared at her. He grabbed her roughly by the arm and began to pull her back out toward the street. He stopped at his car and threw open the door, forcing her inside.  
  
"Leave me alone Mamoru. Why are you getting like this?!" Usagi demanded angrily as she sat in the passenger's seat. He started up the car and pulled out, squealing the tires.  
  
"You're my girl. You're not allowed to be around anyone except for me." He growled as he slammed on the brakes for the stoplight. Once the light changed he slammed on the gas which made the tires spin angrily.  
  
"I don't belong to you Mamoru!" Usagi shouted as she gripped the door handle tightly. How dare he slap her like that. "You don't own me!"  
  
"You are mine, I'm not going to lose you to some bastard that needs a hair cut." Mamoru growled as he hit another red light. "Kuso! Do I have to hit EVERY red light?!?" Usagi frowned at him and pushed the door open, climbing out.  
  
"I'll walk!" Usagi yelled back to him as she crossed the street.  
  
"Get back here!" He yelled out at the blond angrily. "Fine, go fuck your new little boy friend for all I care!"  
  
****  
  
Usagi put her hand over her cheek tenderly; it still stung. She didn't think he'd actually hit her. He had always seemed to be kind to women, at least to her anyway. She sighed and walked down the street toward the Koneko no Sumu Ie. She needed to see if Omi was all right; she didn't care what her parents would say. She was tired of them. They treated her terribly and all they did was fight. The fighting made Usagi want to pull her hair out of her head. Her family had slowly been falling apart for years so she slowly began to withdraw herself from them. It was only another few blocks until she arrived at the flower shop so she decided that she'd run. She began to run slowly and tried to dodge the other people on the street. It was getting dark and smelled like rain. The sky would open up in a few minutes, Usagi didn't really mind though. She was afraid of lightning yes, but the rain would feel good.  
  
"Look out!" An angry voice cried out as Usagi ran past them. An older woman turned around to glare at Usagi before making her way back down the street. When the rain started to come down, it came down in torrents. Usagi couldn't even see three feet in front of her. That's what caused her collision.  
  
"Itai!" Usagi cried as she fell to the ground, skinning up her knee.  
  
"Gomen nasai." A quiet voice said as a boy with dark hair reached a hand down toward her. Usagi accepted his hand and let him pull her up to her feet. The water had already soaked her completely through her clothes. "Daijoubu?" He questioned.  
  
"Hai, daijoubu." Usagi answered as she dusted herself off. It didn't do much good, though; she was already covered in mud. "Gomen, I didn't see you."  
  
"It's all right." He said as he kept walking down the street. Usagi glanced down at the ground and saw something lying in the puddle. She reached into the puddle and lifted something that looked like a dart.  
  
"Nani? Did he drop this?" She asked herself as she stood in the sidewalk as the rain beat down on her. "Matte!" She called after him as she turned to give him the object. "Where did he go?" She asked herself as she searched the street. She felt a shiver go through her as rain dripped down her neck. She quickly pocketed the object and headed down the street, intent on reaching the Koneko before night fell. Usagi ran at full speed through the pouring rain until she came to the familiar store. She pushed the door open and came into the store. Water was dripping from her hair, face, and clothes as she came into the store panting heavily.  
  
"Usagi-san?" Omi questioned as he saw the blond hunched over and soaking wet. "Daijoubu?" He questioned as he went over next to her. She waved her hand to him, making a motion that she needed a minute to catch her breath.  
  
"We're closing." A deep voice said from behind. Usagi turned to meet the violet eyes of Fujimiya Aya, the quiet one of the bunch. He didn't put up with much from people that were just loitering about in the store.  
  
"Gomen nasai, I just wanted to see if Omi-kun was all right." Usagi said quietly as her eyes fell on the ground.  
  
"Lay off Aya-kun." A carefree voice said. Usagi turned to see Yohji standing in the doorway with a flower in his hand. She blushed slightly as she looked at him. She loved the way he looked. She loved the way he dressed; even the way he smoked was sexy. "She's Omi's friend, ne Usa- chan?" He asked while he winked in her direction. Usagi's cheeks turned slightly pink at being called 'chan' in front of Aya and Omi. She just nodded in agreement; she didn't really know how to react around Yohji in public.  
  
"Daijoubu, Omi-kun?" Usagi asked as she walked up to the boy. She checked him over really quick before hugging him. "Doomo arigato…" She whispered as tears began to form in her eyes.  
  
"Nande?" Omi questioned, his cheeks had turned crimson red at the girl's emotional hug. "I didn't do anything, Usagi-san."  
  
"You protected me from them." Usagi sobbed as she lay against his chest. Omi glanced over at Yohji and heard an indignant snort before the taller man turned and walked into the back of the store.  
  
"It was nothing Usagi-san." Omi said in embarrassment as the blond released him and wiped her tears away. Usagi shook her head at him.  
  
"Iie, it wasn't nothing Omi-kun. It really meant a lot to me. You could have been killed but you risked your life to help me." She said with a smile as she looked at him. Omi blushed again at her comment.  
  
"You're welcome Usagi-san." Omi said with a nod. "Why don't you come in and dry off. Maybe Aya or Yohji will be able to give you a ride home." Usagi nodded and followed Omi into the back of the shop. Aya glared down at her as she walked past. He really didn't like that girl hanging around here, especially after what had happened today. Omi was lucky he didn't blow his cover. Omi went upstairs to his room and grabbed a shirt and pair of pants for Usagi to pull on, as well as a belt so they wouldn't fall off. Usagi went and quickly changed into Omi's clothes, wrinkling her nose slightly at how big they were. She came out of the bathroom and went into the sitting area where Omi and the rest of the guys were. Usagi walked into the room quietly, surprised to see that the room was completely dark and there was a silhouette of a man on the large screen television.  
  
"Nani?" Usagi questioned as she listened to what he was saying. She had transferred the strange dart to the pocket of Omi's pants. She glanced down at the small object and read the word 'Bombay' scratched into it. As she glanced back up at the screen, she heard the deep voice call one of the four guys 'Bombay'.  
  
"Hunters of light, hunt the beasts of darkness." The deep voice continued before the screen turned off and the lights flipped on.  
  
"Another mission all ready?" Ken grumbled to himself as he stood up. Usagi pressed herself back against the wall as tightly as she could and stuffed the dart back into her pocket. A woman with fire red hair turned toward her when she heard a sound. She lunged at Usagi and pulled a gun, leveling it on Usagi.  
  
"N… nani?"  
  
::Fin::  
  
June 6, 2002  
  
Well, gomen it took so long to write the chappie. Not too many ppl reviewed the last one *shrugs* Anyway, I can't write any long drawn out things at the end. Email me at pokahydee@hotmail.com or Tot@darkmagick.net. Ja for now! *flies into the air and poofs* 


	4. Chapter 4 Permanent Princess?

Another Twisted Story 

By Lady_Allure (Allure_Chan)

Note: Gomen ne it took me so long to give you this chapter Imuoto-chan, I've been so out of sync in my writing lately, and I did write this chapter before, but for some reason, my disk erased it, and I had to rewrite the whole chapter. I hope no one has forgotten me, I'm still writing. Enjoy!

****

Chapter 4: A Permanent Princess?

"Nani!" Usagi backed slowly against the wall, as far from the gun as she could get, fear causing her stomach to tighten. The red head stared at her with no mercy, coming even closer, until the gun was pointed right on Usagi's head.

"What are you doing here?" The woman demanded.

Usagi was at a loss for words. True she had faced many adversaries before, but never to a shotgun. "I was looking for Omi-kun." She gulped, glancing helplessly at the four guys, and back at the woman.

Manx frowned, unconvinced. "Really, why do I doubt that?" She sarcastically remarked.

Usagi closed her eyes, forgetting that everyone was in the room, only aware of the fear she felt at that very moment. "Please believe me." She whispered, afraid to open her eyes, knowing the woman didn't trust her at all. It was times like this she could not control her emotions, something she should have learned, especially when it came to keeping her identity a secret. She could feel her fear building up, and she could not stop it. 

Manx blinked, unsure of what to make of the light coming from the blond haired girl's forehead. It wasn't there a moment ago. She took a closer look, only to be thrown to the ground by a force. "Nande?" She looked up at the girl. How strange that she now wore a white gown, with a crescent moon glowing on her forehead. "What is she?" She nearly shouted, shocked.

Omi gasped. "Sugoi." His eyes flicked at the sight of her, she was even more beautiful.

Yohji raised his eyebrows, clearly thinking the same thing as Omi, except he kept his comments to himself. While Ken stood there speechless, more confused than anything. As for Aya, his face held no expression, for he masked his astonishment well.

"Who are you?" Omi asked.

The girl looked away. "Serenity-hime." She answered.

"You mean Kaguya-hime?" Yohji asked, assuming.

Serenity giggled. "Not really."

Manx slowly got to her feet, still stunned by the girl. "This makes no sense." She said, folding her arms.

Yohji smiled despite being surprised. "It makes perfect sense." He joked. "She's a princess, my princess."

"Be serious." Ken scowled at him. Serenity blushed, unsure of what to say next. "This is no time to be silly."

"Who and what are you?" Aya said finally, demanding an answer.

The princess glanced at him then at the floor. "I've told you."

"That's not good enough, I don't believe you."

The room went silent for a moment, everyone staring at her, with a millions questions to be sure. She seemed intimidated by it, but said nothing, only keeping her eyes closed. No one was supposed to know her secret, now there was nothing she could do to change what had happened. "I can't tell you anymore than that."

Aya glared at her. "You are not leaving this room until you talk." He stated in a harsh voice before going back up the winding staircase, with Manx and Ken following him.

Yohji lit a cigarette, leaning against a nearby wall. "That was very stupid." He told her. "Aya is not one to mess with, if I were you, I'd start talking."

"Stop it Yohji-kun." Omi scolded his teammate. "Can't you see that it's making her uncomfortable?"

Yohji shrugged, blowing out a stream of smoke. "Well Tenshi, if you insist on being difficult, that's your problem, not mine." He glanced at her briefly, and then walked up the stairs himself.

Usagi blinked back tears, that was a very mean thing for Yohji to say. "Baka." She said under her breath.

Omi approached her, his eyes soft. "Don't mind them; Aya and Yohji are like that sometimes."

She nodded. "Hai."

"I'm not going to force you, but I'd like to know more about you." Omi smiled.

Usagi looked at him, searching, he was truly curious; she could see it in his eyes. "Alright, I'll tell you, but promise me you won't tell the others. I'll tell them eventually." She said, taking a seat on a nearby sofa.

"You have my word." Omi promised, seating himself on the floor, facing her.

A few minutes later………..

"So that's who you really are." Omi blinked.

"Hai."

The young assassin stood up, running a hand through his hair. "That explains a lot."

Usagi sighed. "Now what do you see."

"Clearly." Omi nodded. "I'll go try to knock some sense into Aya; maybe he won't be so stubborn then."

Usagi laughed lightly. "Saa."

"Stay here." Omi reminded her before leaving her.

Yohji smiled, lighting another cigarette. "Unreal." He said to himself, after eavesdropping on the whole conversation.

Once she was alone, Usagi took out her broach, saying the words that would return her to her normal form, except nothing happened, no matter how many times she repeated the words. She lost count after trying for over an hour, confused as to why it wasn't working. "Dooshite?" She whispered as she clutched the broach to her chest. She gasped a moment later, her cheeks flushed. Yohji was the reason, and what they had done. She was bound to him, now she was Serenity forever. "What have I done?" She hugged her knees to her chest, sighing.

::Fin::


End file.
